Shoes and Blenders
by TearsOfFire
Summary: *AU. Shounen ai* Omi can't find his shoes, Ken is obsessing over a blender, Aya is, well, not acting himself, and what is Yohji hiding?


Title: Shoes and Blenders  
Chapter: 1/1  
Author: TearsOfFire  
E-mail: Fctupkid7@yahoo.com  
Warnings: AU; Shounen ai  
Pairings: Yohji+Omi Aya+Ken  
Disclaimers: I don't own Weiss  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Omi can't find his shoes, Ken is obsessing over a blender, and Aya is, well, not acting himself.  
  
Thanks to Shime for being cool and pretending to like it, and for helping me fix it. She writes as well. You should read her fics as well. Her pen name you ask? Well,   
duh, that would be Shime.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Ken. Have you seen my shoes?" Omi asked Ken as he walked into the kitchen.   
  
"No Omi, I haven't seen them." Ken answered, not bothering looking up from the eggs, bacon and ham he was making. Picking up the frying pan, Ken brought it over to the   
blender, pouring the pans contents inside. Then he went to the refrigerator, pulled out a container of orange juice, and poured that in the blender along with the eggs,   
bacon and ham.   
  
"Ummm . . . Ken?" Omi asked, backing away a bit from his friend, who was now turning on the blender and giggling.   
  
"Hehehe, yes Omi?" Some more giggling.  
  
"What are you doing?" Some more backing away from Ken.  
  
"I'm making breakfast Omi." Giggle, giggle.  
  
"In a blender?"  
  
"ARE YOU QUESTIONING MR. BLENDER'S CAPABILITY TO MAKE MY BREAKFAST!?!?" Ken screamed, making Omi run into the living room.  
  
"Hmf." Ken huffed, dusting off the sleeves of his shirt. "He better not be talking about you like that Mr. Blender." He said, pouring his . . . breakfast into a cup and   
drinking it. "Hm. You did a good job Mr. Blender. You deserve a sticker." So Ken reached into his pocket and pulled out a Scooby Doo sticker that said 'Good Job' on it   
[1], and placed it on the blender.  
  
~*****~*****~  
  
In the living room, Omi saw Yohji, sitting on the couch watching the television. Letting out a sigh of relief, Omi flopped down next to his boyfriend. "Hey Yohji." Omi   
said, leaning over to give his lover a   
kiss.  
  
"Hey Omi." Yohji replied, accepting Omi's kiss.  
  
"Yohji, you haven't seen my shoes anywhere have you?"  
  
"Hehehe, no Omi. I haven't seen your shoes anywhere, hehehe." Yohji giggled.  
  
"Ummm . . . okay?" Omi responded, a little confused of why everybody was giggling today.  
  
"Hehehe." Somebody giggled.  
  
"Yohji, can you please stop doing that?"  
  
"Doing what?" Yohji asked, confused about what he was doing that upset Omi.  
  
"That giggling."  
  
"That wasn't me."  
  
"Then who was it?" And as if to answer Omi's question, a smiling Aya with a flower in his hair came skipping down the steps, giggling like a little school girl. Omi just   
sat there, staring at Aya with his mouth ajar. //What...the hell..is that?// Omi thought as Aya hopped onto the couch besides him. Omi slowly turned his head to the side,  
his mouth still open in shock. Aya sat there, bouncing, with a grin on his face.  
  
"Good morning Omi." Aya said in a singsong voice. Omi just stared, he couldn't talk at the moment. "Omi, has anybody ever told you it's not polite to stare?" Aya said,   
shaking a finger in front of Omi's face, then putting two of his fingers under Omi's chin and closing his mouth, only to have it fall back open.  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk." Aya said shaking his head. "You should really teach your boyfriend some manners Yohji. Speaking of boyfriends, have you seen mine?" Aya asked, with that   
stupid smile still on his face.  
  
"Here I am." Ken said, making his entrance. Omi then snapped out of his trance and dived under the couch to hide from Ken.  
  
"Good morning honey, sweety, babykins!" Aya sang out, and bounced over to Ken. "I picked these flowers for you this morning koi!" Aya said, holding out a bouquet of   
lillys and daisies. Ken took them from Aya with an evil grin on his face then ran in the kitchen, followed by the sounds the blender and much giggling. Omi suddenly   
felt a head ache coming on so he went upstairs to lay down.  
  
When Omi got into his room he realized he left his pillow in Yohji's room. He trotted down the hall towards Yohji's room and put his hand on the doorknob. As he pushed   
the door open there was a loud screeching noise. He ventured into the dark room, the floor creaking below his feet, towards Yohji's night stand. He turned on the light   
and looked around for his pillow. //He must have put it in his closet.// Omi thought, walking towards the said closet. Right as he was about to open it...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Yohji screamed running into the room and grabbing Omi's hand before he could open the closet.  
  
"Yohji, what is wrong with you? I am trying to get my pillow!" Omi said, pulling his hand from Yohji's grasp.  
  
"I'll get your pillow for you." Yohji said, opening the closet just enough to fit his hand in and feel around for the pillow. After about 3 minutes of feeling around he   
found it. "Ah ha! Here you go." He said, handing Omi his pillow. "Good bye Omi. I will see you later." Yohji said, pushing Omi out of his room.   
  
Once Omi was out, Yohji closed and locked his door. Then he strode over to his closet and opened it. There on the floor were....Omi's shoes! They were on top of a little   
silk pillow, and surrounded by rose scented candles. "Hehehe, he almost found you, you have to be more careful next time."  
  
~*****~*****~  
  
[1] In Spanish class I got the same sticker for getting a question right. At the moment it's on my radio and I just happened to look over at it and decided that's what   
kind of sticker Mr. Blender gets.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading! It's the second fic I wrote today actually. My first attempt at humor. How did I do? 


End file.
